It's Love
by dreamcatchme14
Summary: I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love." B/B lovin'.


This series is going to be a semi-song fic. Its based on the questions of love and how every individual defines them. The song is "Love" by Sugarland, in which all of the lyrics are questions of what love is and how it's impossible to pinpoint the true meaning of love. Each chapter is going to be line/question from the song, each individual one-shots. They'll either be based off an episode or just simple moments in Booth and Bones's relationship. Look up the lyrics if you want a taste of what comes next! Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Which is probably why I cry myself to sleep every night... just kidding. OH, and I don't own this song, "Love", by Sugarland. They do. And various people own 'To Make You Feel My Love' which was used in the summery.

* * *

**"Is it the face of a child?"**

Never in my life have I been the 'motherly' type. I didn't play with dolls, pretending to be a mom, nor did I thrive to be around my friends' little siblings as a young girl. I never received babysitting jobs as a teenager, both before and after the disappearance of my parents. In my foster families, I never offered to help around the house or become some sort of role model for the other foster children in my current household. To this day, I was never meant to be a wife or a mother, but with the help of a small child and a handsome man, that all changed. The moment Booth told me to take their new found baby 'evidence', I was immediately taken aback. I found it to be sexist and stereotypical for me to be immediately qualified as a 'mother' to this baby just because I was a female and possessed breasts. As obvious to the naked eye, I was no champion at caring for the child once watching over him. I allowed him to roll over and ingest a metal key, which according to Booth and any knowledgable person, was an obvious problem.

Although, with the time allotted, my feelings toward Andy became stronger and stronger, an emotional bond forming. The pure innocence he carried was enough to baffle even the most intelligent of people, including me. The softness of his unharmed skin and the simple attributes he had were amazing to me. The only hesitation I had with Andy and children in general was how all of this innocence and ignorance would soon be taken, leaving him hurt and possibly alone. Not only did he have a dead-beat father, but his mother was dead. That alone was enough to ruin even the brightest of kids. However the thoughts he bared for the time being were enough to keep him for a while. The feelings I had for Andy did not chance in spite of all of this. He was a beautiful speciman of a human being, both physically and mental, as I imagine all children are.

Now, as a sit in the rear hatch of Booth's SUV, I contemplate what to do next. Not seconds after I begin my thought process does he notice the distance in my eyes.

"Whatcha got goin' on up there, Bones? You know, you think _way_ too much," he said, as he tapped on my head, causing me to give him all of my attention. I slightly turned my head, looking up at him.

"Just thinking. About the case, really. And Andy," I replied, hoping he didn't think too much of it. I didn't exactly want all of my very un-Dr. Brennan-like thoughts slipping for the safety of my brain.

"Oh, really? You want a kid, don't you?" - Damn you, Booth - "Wow, Bones, you actually want a baby. This is an amazing day!" The expression on my face once he said that obviously gave my inner decisions away. I slowly let out a sigh and leaned against the back seat, pulling my leg under me and facing him.

"I'm not really sure at the moment. I just...really enjoyed having Andy. It made me feel like there was something more to just my single existence in the world. But I would never be fit for motherhood. I'm here for science, not babies and diapers," As I finished my sentence, Booth scooted closer, resting his hand on my bend knee.

"Now Bones, just because _you_ think that you're not meant to be a mother doesn't mean that you're not going to be. You can honestly be anything you want to be, including a great mom. You just need the person to come along and make you realize that." His voice slowly got softer, and he leaned his head in, softly resting it on mine. I then looked into his eyes and breathed him in, not wanting to miss a single thing about this moment.

"Thank you, Booth. It really means a lot. I hope someday I can be...whatever it is I want to be," I smiled, and softly grazed my nose with his, leaning to the left and kissing his cheek.

Then it hit me. Like a stack of brinks (_"A _ton_ of bricks, Bones,"_ replied my inner Booth), the thought was finally clear.

Perhaps it wasn't _what_ you were making or doing or being, but _who_ you were making or doing or being it with.

I glanced over at a strangely calm Booth, whose eyes were closed and lips curled into a soft grin, and softly chuckled to myself. Who knew a late-30 year old man and a few month old baby could do this to a woman? This world was a strange, strange place, yet I was completely satisfied with everything in it.

* * *

**Hope you didn't completely hate it. :)**

**More to come, I hope. Haha.**


End file.
